High fidelity systems attempt to simulate the sound that comes from actual sound-producing objects. Real music is produced when each of a plurality of different instruments, at a different location, produces its own unique sound. Each instrument also has unique sonic tuning characteristics. The real music is produced from these instruments, at different locations, producing sounds. Producing a simulation of this real music is the objective of a high fidelity music reproduction system.
Movies, in contrast, actually have a different objective for their sound production. In the 1980s, movie sound became a format with multiple channels providing the sound output. This format, called surround sound, produced five or more channels of sound. The channels included left and right main channels for stereo music. A center channel was used for mono parts of the reproduction such as the voice. In addition, left and right surround channels were provided for special effects. In addition, additional channels may be provided for sound having special characteristics such as sub woofers. This sound system attempts to produce the feeling of actually being part of the action depicted by the movie.